1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a round external speaker, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a round external speaker capable of facilitating to mount the round external speaker at the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speakers are being widely used in mobile terminals and all kinds of electronic devices. The speaker has been reduced in size.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view illustrating an external speaker of a conventional mobile terminal.
As shown therein, in an external speaker 10 of a conventional mobile terminal, a yoke 12 is coupled inside a frame 11.
A magnet 13 is installed on the yoke 12, and a plate 14 is installed on the magnet 13.
In addition, a protector 18 is installed outside the frame 11 and a plurality of holes 19 are formed on the protector 18.
A vibration plate 15 is installed at a space formed between the plate 14 and the protector 18. A Voice coil 16 is formed on the vibration plate 15. External connectors 17 to be connected to a main body (not illustrated) of the mobile terminal are installed on the voice coil 16.
In the external speaker of the conventional mobile terminal, if power of the mobile terminal (not illustrated) is supplied to the speaker 10 through the external connectors 17, the voice coil 16 magnetized according to current intensity is moved according to a magnetic flow of the magnet 13 and vibrates the vibration plate 15. Here, a sound is made by sound pressure generated by the vibration of the vibration plate 15.
However, in the external speaker of the conventional mobile terminal, when a speaker is mounted on the mobile terminal, the speaker must be attached to the side of the main body of the mobile terminal by using a separate mounting unit.
In addition, when the main body of the mobile terminal is curvedly formed as the present mobile terminal is being in fashion, it is difficult to mount the speaker on the side of the main body of the mobile terminal. Besides, even though the speaker is mounted on the side of the main body of the mobile terminal, the speaker fails to be firmly mounted on the side of the main body of the mobile terminal before long and finally is separated therefrom.